Picture to Burn
by AmY-DyLaN-SoHiA-aNiKi
Summary: Anti-SasuSaku. Oneshot. Sakura realizes how she's wasted her time subconsciously waiting for him. By Aniki
1. Picture to Burn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in any way or form. They are purely Masashi Kishimoto's genius work.**

**Disclaimer: I also don't own "Picture To Burn" by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

**State the obvious,  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine; I'll tell mine you're gay  
And by the way...**

Sakura threw her medical kit down to the ground and fell back onto her bed as she gave a sigh. Today was the day Sasuke had left 3 years ago. 3 years since she'd admitted her undying love to him and he'd knocked her out and left her for the dead on the bench. She had somewhat gotten over him…but some scars never heal completely. There was still a Sasuke fanclub, but she had quit it long ago—after about half a year—because she knew there was no way in hell he would come back after what he did to Naruto—least he face Lady Tsunade _and _Sakura's wrath.

**I hate that  
stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn**

But even though she wasn't in love with him anymore, there were still feelings deep inside her that ached for him. Sakura growled as she sat up and glared at the picture of the old Team 7. The newly formed one with Sai wasn't in a frame and she was surprised that she had even kept the picture of Sasuke over it. Sakura stood up and walked over to the frame, her eyes glued to the black haired prodigy. Hate and resentment bubbled up in her. Why_ had_ she kept the stupid photo? It sure didn't mean anything to her—so why the hell shouldn't she get rid of it?

**There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here  
planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be**

Sakura roughly grabbed the frame and ripped the photo out of it, still glaring at Sasuke. She'd never felt this kind of…hate before, and it startled her. If Sasuke ever came back, he wouldn't meet a weak little girl still crying for him—instead he'd see the fist of a bloodthirsty medic nin with the strength of the Godaime. Hell, he'd probably meet the fist of the Godaime and every shinobi in the village if he ever came back. She wasn't a weakling anymore and she was done crying—now it was time for Tsunade's twisted mind to meld with her own to think of horrible gruesome ways to torture him to death.

**'cause I hate that  
stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn**

Stalking over to her kitchen with the photo dying her hand, Sakura snatched a matchbox and a tin trashcan. She would show that good for nothing Uchiha-bastard what a little girl she was when she met him again. Sakura slashed a match across the rough sandpaper of the box and growled when the match snapped in half. This was taking too long! She wanted to do it now while she still had this incredible feeling running through her! The feeling of hating something so badly that you just wanted to rip them into a billion pieces! It was like fire running through her veins! It made her want to scream in pain but at the same time laugh! It was something she'd never felt before…at least…about Sasuke.

**If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health...**

Sakura soon had a little pile of broken matches in front of her as she tried to light one without snapping it in two. She could just use her chakra to do something but that would take all the fun out of it…especially since she wanted to see his perfect face crumble into ashes in front of her eyes. Actually, she wanted to do worse than just burning a _picture _of him—she wanted to see him burning alive right in front of her! Grinning at her sadist-like thoughts, Sakura nearly cheered as she finally managed to get a match to light. She could do worse to the real Sasuke then just burn him—and she would if he ever came 'round here asking for forgiveness.

**'cause I hate that  
stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying**  
**So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
in case you haven't heard**

Sakura dumped the trash in the bin out carelessly and she dropped the picture into the now empty can. A small sad smile broke through her slight craziness for a moment as she stared at the picture before the fire lit in her eyes once more. Sasuke was part of her past. She had to put her past behind her so it wouldn't hinder her in becoming stronger. She wouldn't be able to really live life if she was plagued by him and his stupid decision for the rest of her life. She wouldn't forgive him…she would simply forget him. Him and all the pain and sorrow he'd made when he left.

**I really really hate that  
stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn**

Sakura grabbed the entire match box and emptied its contents over the bin before dropping it in. The picture started to curl and turn black around the edges at a surprising rate as the flames danced across Team 7's faces. Sakura watched in delight as she watched her old weak self get consumed by the flames, soon followed by Kakashi-sensei and Naruto. Sasuke's face crumbled more slowly and she watched as his duck-ass hair turned to ash and his indifferent godlike face was converted into a foul smelling pile of ash.

**Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn...**

* * *

**Um, I dunno what made me write this…but it popped into my mind so I was like, what the hell! I'll write it!**

**On another note, MY AXEL AND ROXAS PLUSHIES CAME IN!!**

**--is happy—**

**Next time I have enough money I'm buying Demyx, Zexion, and Saix! **

**--fangirl droll—**

**Anyway…review please!! I want your opinions! **

**aNiKi (edited by DyLaN)**


	2. DANK YOU

Thank you for reviewing!

--hits head on brick wall—

How could I not figure that out…thanks for the help ryomaeijiarehot! I'm a real blockhead sometimes…

To Preciousgem101! I normally don't listen to country but Sohia was singing that over and OVER a few days ago and it got caught in my head! XD but I simply LOVE the lyrics. :D I'm considering it.

Kagome-loves-Kouga: Yes! Finally someone sees the truth! Sakura is a sadist, I mean why else would she learn to crush mountains? XD I considered making Sasuke stand outside her window…but that wouldn't fit in the song, but if I can find a song to go with that, or if I just get off my ass and write it, then I'll add something like that on. XD

To K.LK.'s SECOND review!! XD Sakura and Anko should go attack Snake-bastard and Sasu-gay together someday! O.o...I just rhymed...kinda...Well thanks for reviewing TWICE!

When more reviews come in I'll reply to those as well.

Ja ne!

aNiKi


End file.
